Nikiforov en jupe (et autres variantes)
by Joy Misty Holy
Summary: Une introspection de Mila. Déclinée à l'infini au rythme de contraintes de réécriture.
1. Texte original

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Ce premier texte a initialement été écrit pour une Nuit du FoF pour le thème "Simplicité". Mais j'y réfléchissais depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne me paraissait pas parfait, pas assez travaillé. Du coup, pour le jeu d'écriture des 10 ans du FoF qui consiste à réécrire un texte en l'adaptant à des contraintes imposées, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Ici vous trouverez donc le texte original en 1e chapitre, puis toutes les versions revisitées au fil des contraintes par la suite (je préciserai la contrainte en début de texte).**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Parmi toutes les interviews que Mila avait données, il y avait une question qui revenait fréquemment. _Comment se sont passés vos tout débuts en tant que patineuse artistique ? _Elle avait toujours légèrement rigolé à cette question et répondu qu'elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Que selon ses parents, elle avait trois ans et demi quand ils l'avaient inscrite à des cours et que ses souvenirs les plus lointains remontaient déjà aux compétitions menées chez son ancienne coach, quand elle avait cinq ans et que sa combinaison simple flip simple boucle piqué lui assurait la victoire de par sa difficulté à réaliser pour sa catégorie. Pourtant, quand l'interview était terminée, qu'elle rentrait dans sa chambre d'hôtel en attendant le gala de fin de compétition et qu'elle s'étendait sur son lit pour apaiser la douleur dans ses jambes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y réfléchir. Comment s'étaient passés ses débuts ?

Dans sa petite enfance, ses débuts avaient été très classiques : Inscrite à des cours par des parents qui, comme tous les parents russes, voyaient déjà leur enfant être la prochaine étoile montante du pays. Repérée à sept ans par Yakov dans une compétition régionale. Folle de joie et d'excitation quand il avait proposé à ses parents de l'entraîner. Quand il leur avait assuré qu'elle avait le potentiel pour devenir la championne olympique de la prochaine génération et qu'elle le deviendrait effectivement s'ils acceptaient qu'il l'entraîne. Ils avaient accepté. Elle s'était entraînée plus dur que jamais, elle avait monté en niveau dans des compétitions, là où il n'y avait plus rien de simple, là où elle n'avait aucune figure fétiche qui lui assurait la victoire par rapport à ses concurrentes. Son simple flip simple boucle piqué ? Il ne valait plus un seul point à son niveau. Les double salchow qu'elle était la seule à maîtriser avec son ancienne coach ? Le minimum syndical exigé désormais. Pourtant, à cette époque, elle n'avait pas encore perdu son enthousiasme. Elle s'en souvenait, ses yeux brillaient encore d'excitation, elle aimait patiner, elle aimait s'entraîner et se dire qu'un jour, elle deviendrait la plus grande patineuse artistique russe jamais connue. L'entraînement était dur, mais elle n'était pas démotivée.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu du mal à se faire un nom. Tant de jeunes filles russes essaient de franchir les compétitions, tant d'entre elles arrêtent alors que d'autres commencent à percer… Elle avait longtemps été un simple nom parmi d'autres, impossible à repérer pour les observateurs extérieurs. Ça ne l'avait toujours pas refroidie. Bien sûr que c'était difficile au début, qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de patineuses de neuf ans que de patineuses de seize ans. Qu'il lui suffisait de s'accrocher désespérément et qu'un jour, ses efforts et ses sacrifices finiraient par payer. Et, trois ans plus tard, ça avait effectivement été le cas. Elle avait douze ans, elle avait participé aux nationaux et les avaient remportés en concluant sa chorégraphie par un triple flip. Trop compliqué pour que la majorité de ses concurrentes ne sachent le passer en toute fin de programme, une routine pour elle qui aimait le flip, suffisamment pour le travailler encore et encore, plus que les autres sauts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en fasse sa spécialité. C'était ce qu'elle avait dit aux journalistes après sa victoire. Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de sa plus grosse erreur ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu l'éviter ? Elle y avait longuement réfléchi avant de conclure que non, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle sortait de son programme libre, elle était épuisée mais heureuse, surexcitée, elle avait douze ans, et ne suivait que peu ce que les médias disaient des patineurs professionnels. Elle ignorait les interrogations sur la carrière de Victor, le fait qu'il atteignait un âge où il ne pourrait que descendre et que les journalistes scrutaient désespérément les jeunes patineurs qui arrivaient sans pour autant déceler chez l'un d'eux cette relève tant espérée, celui qui continuerait à faire briller la Russie à l'international. Elle l'ignorait. Même si elle l'avait su, elle n'aurait pas pu faire le lien et réaliser le risque qu'il y avait dans cette interview. Et la sentence était tombée le lendemain. Elle avait remporté les nationaux, était devenue la nouvelle promesse du patinage féminin, et la plupart des journaux avaient publié en première page une photo d'elle exécutant sa pirouette assise et titrant : « _La relève de Victor Nikiforov est en jupe ». _

A l'époque elle n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ce titre. Elle avait même été plutôt fière d'être comparée à Victor. Il était une véritable légende vivante au sommet de sa gloire, bien sûr qu'elle était folle de joie de voir sa prestation être comparée à son talent. Le « Mais » de l'histoire était arrivé plus tard. Lors du gala d'exhibition de ses derniers championnats du monde junior. Elle avait dominé les compétitions juniors, s'apprêtait à faire une entrée sensationnelle chez les séniors, et avait écrit avec Yakov une chorégraphie d'exhibition qui lui ressemblait. Une tenue fluo, un chapeau avec lequel elle jouait durant toute sa danse, le tout sur l'air de _Staying Alive._ Le public avait été conquis et les journalistes aussi. _Votre chorégraphie était tellement surprenante, on revoit véritablement les idées de génie de Victor en vous !_ Elle était restée muette de stupeur devant cette phrase et les journalistes d'abord surpris avaient rapidement changé de sujet en lui posant une question simple pour l'aider à se ressaisir. La seule réponse à laquelle elle avait pensé, et qu'elle aurait peut-être dû leur répondre d'ailleurs, était simplement : « _Bah non. Ça a rien à voir avec Victor, cette chorégraphie c'est moi… Elle me représente et c'est tout… »._

Elle n'avait pas répondu ça. Est-ce que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Pas sûr. Le mal était fait depuis longtemps, et personne n'aurait pu l'inverser. Pour le coup, elle n'avait même pas été surprise quand, à sa rentrée chez les séniors, tous les articles de journaux parlaient d'elle comme _Celle que le public russe a surnommé « Nikiforov en jupe ». _Elle avait pourtant secrètement espéré que ça leur passerait. Et puis, être comparée à Victor restait quelque chose de prestigieux. Elle n'avait clairement pas assez de culot pour se plaindre de voir son niveau être rapproché de celui de la plus grande légende du patinage que la Russie n'ait jamais connu. Les compétitions s'étaient enchaînées, et ses programmes étaient passés relativement bien auprès des journalistes. Les thèmes des programmes courts étaient imposés, ceux du libre devaient l'inspirer et être validés par Yakov et Lilia, impossible qu'ils sortent particulièrement du lot. Mais ses exhibitions étaient attendues, scrutées, examinées, détaillées. Et, à chaque fois, peu importe ce qu'elle faisait, les mêmes commentaires tombaient. Le costume qui ressemblait à celui de Victor en 2009, la même gestuelle que celle qu'il avait aux championnats d'Europe de 2005, le même style ou les mêmes figures que lors des Jeux Olympiques de 2012. Le même ceci, le même cela que Victor. Et quelques petits détails dont ils se demandaient d'où ils provenaient. Sans jamais qu'ils ne soupçonnent que ces détails, et même tout le reste d'ailleurs, étaient elle, juste elle, avec ses idées, ses envies, ses musiques préférées et ses envies vestimentaires qu'elle s'était jurée de tester un jour.

A partir de ce moment-là, elle avait tenté de se démarquer. De trouver La chorégraphie qui lui permettrait d'appliquer son style, ses idées, en prouvant au monde entier qu'elle n'avait aucune influence, peu importe sa proximité et son amitié avec Victor. Mais comment ? Quelle idée permet de se démarquer, quand elle est déjà comparée à quelqu'un dont les idées choquantes sont la marque de fabrique ? Comment se démarquer de quelqu'un dont l'originalité et la sidération sont les maîtres mots ? Victor avait déjà tout fait. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Patiner en jupe pour insister sur leur différence ? Lui-même avait déjà patiné en jupe lors d'une exhibition des plus remarquables. Utiliser des accessoires ? Il avait déjà fait une chorégraphie en costume de prisonnier où il était attaché par des cordes. En costume traditionnel russe ? Déjà fait aussi. A court d'idées et folle de désespoir devant ses recherches de costume, elle avait même envisagé de patiner nue… Avant de se souvenir que ça aussi, Victor l'avait déjà fait.

Par dépit, elle s'était rabattue sur la simplicité. Des chorégraphies simples, les robes et les musiques les plus banales au monde. Est-ce que ça lui correspondait ? Non. Mais des choses simples et classiques étaient peut-être la seule chose que Victor n'avait pas faite dans sa carrière, et elle tenait beaucoup trop à hurler à la face du monde entier qu'elle n'était pas Victor. Des robes blanches sur un Hallelujah, une tenue dorée sur la musique du Roi Lion, une combinaison noire sur une musique combattive. Est-ce que ces chorégraphies avaient déçu les commentateurs qui attendaient quelque chose de plus surprenant ? Bien sûr. Au moins, elle avait réussi à les déstabiliser. Ils n'avaient pas su interpréter ses décisions, et elle avait déjà considéré cela comme une victoire en soi. Ils lui avaient posé la question souvent en interview et elle avait toujours répondu cette réponse qu'elle aurait dû dire trois ans plus tôt : _Cette chorégraphie c'est moi, c'est celle qui me correspond le plus._ Ils n'y avaient pas cru. Tout simplement parce qu'elle-même n'y croyait pas et que, malgré tous ses efforts et tous les conseils de Yakov et Lilia en termes de communication, le fait que ce qu'elle disait était faux finissait toujours par se voir.

Puis il y avait eu la saison de 2016. Celle où Victor avait pris une pause et était parti au Japon pour entraîner l'autre Yuri. Celle où le Yuri russe assurait déjà la relève, sans qu'il ne soit possible de faire aucune comparaison entre eux à cause de la rage et de l'insouciance de Yuri, et où elle était devenue la figure adulte la plus sûre que la Russie possédait encore. Celle où le public russe avait prié pour qu'elle ne suive pas le chemin de Victor et qu'elle continue à porter le drapeau russe au sommet du monde. Et où elle avait enfin eu cette occasion de leur montrer que non, elle n'était pas Victor. Que oui, elle avait survolé les étapes du Grand Prix et la finale avec le même talent, mais qu'elle était plus fiable, plus posée, plus consciente de ses responsabilités que lui. Toutes ses qualités qu'elle avait depuis toujours, que Victor n'avait jamais eues et qui aujourd'hui éclataient à la face du monde maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour les éblouir par son talent en leur faisant oublier sa personnalité. Et bien qu'elle savourait intérieurement cette revanche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir ce dernier regret de ne pas en être responsable. Que seul le départ de Victor lui avait permis de s'affirmer individuellement et qu'elle n'y serait probablement jamais arrivée sans cela.

Parfois, ce dernier regret la submergeait et elle se demandait si elle était véritablement capable de briller pour ce qu'elle était. Quand elle doutait beaucoup trop fort, elle rejoignait Sara sur Skype et son regard apaisait un peu ce doute. Elle avait connu beaucoup de concurrentes, beaucoup de fans, et tous l'avaient au moins une fois comparée à Victor. Tous sauf Sara. Elle, elle la voyait pour qui elle était vraiment et elle, elle appréciait Mila. Ni la prodige du patinage russe féminin, ni la coéquipière de Victor, ni sa relève, juste Mila et ce fait était probablement ce qui achevait de la convaincre que Sara était véritablement la personne avec laquelle elle souhaitait passer le plus de temps possible. Que, le jour où elle prendrait sa retraite, où elle aurait trente ans, aucun métier, aucun avenir, un corps en miettes et une estime d'elle-même lapidée par les critiques et les journalistes, Sara resterait là pour l'aider à se relever et à montrer pour de bon au peuple russe qui était réellement Mila Babicheva.

* * *

_**Quelques disclaimers oubliés dans le texte initialement posté dans mon recueil des Nuits :**_

_**L'idée m'est venue quand j'ai appris que, dans ses heures de gloire, la prodigieuse Evgenia Medvedeva était surnommée "Plushenko en jupe". Malgré l'honneur que c'était, je m'étais toujours posée la question d'à quel point ce surnom pouvait être problématique, et c'est cette réflexion qui a donné cet OS.**_

_**Toutes les chorégraphies citées entre les lignes ici existent réellement et sont trouvables facilement sur Youtube (avec nom du patineur ou de la patineuse et titre de la chanson) si elles vous intéressent :**_

_**Evgenia Medvedeva a patiné sur Staying Alive lors de ses derniers mondiaux chez les juniors**_

_**Evgeni Plushenko a fait un strip-tease mythique sur Sex Bomb, une chorégraphie en costume de prisonnier (The Prisoner pour la recherche Youtube) et une chorégraphie en jupe (Asisiay Exhibition pour la recherche)**_

_**La robe blanche et le Hallelujah sont de Kaetlyn Osmond**_

_**La tenue noire et musique combattive et le Kukushka d'Evgenia Medvedeva**_

_**La tenue dorée sur le Roi Lion est de Rika Kihira**_

_**En espérant que ça vous ait plu !**_


	2. En étant constamment interrompue

_**Et voilà la première réécriture de l'OS !**_

_**Contrainte : Le narrateur est constamment interrompu dans sa narration**_

_**ENJOY !**_

* * *

\- Mila Babicheva, merci de nous recevoir chez vous pour cette interview, cinq ans après votre retrait officiel des compétitions de haut niveau. Vous avez accepté de retracer avec nous l'ensemble de votre carrière et vos ressentis lors de cette période. Comment se sont passés vos tout débuts en tant que patineuse artistique ?

Mila laissa échapper un léger rire avant de répondre :

\- On a dû me poser cette question à chaque interview, et je n'ai jamais su y répondre. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Selon mes parents, j'avais trois ans et demi quand j'ai commencé à pati…

\- Eh bah moi c'est l'âge que z'ai ! Z'ai trois ans et demi mais bientôt z'aurais quatre ans !

\- Oui mon cœur, sourit Mila en laissant échapper un léger soupir, mais pour l'instant maman discute. Tu reviens nous voir après ? Merci, tu es mignon. Donc trois ans et demi, mais peu importe. Mes premiers souvenirs sont aux alentours de cinq ans. Je faisais déjà des compétitions, que je remportais souvent. J'arrivais à passer une combinaison simple flip simple boucle piqué contre laquelle personne de ma catégorie ne rivalisait.

\- Eh bah moi ze sais déjà très bien faire le flip aussi, regardez !

Mila et les journalistes se tournèrent vers le garçon qui planta la pointe de son pied derrière lui avant de sauter et Mila bondit pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol en se réceptionnant.

\- Presque, sourit Mila. Et c'est l'autre jambe qu'on plante pour un flip, ça c'est un boucle piqué. Allez, tu vas jouer s'il te plaît ? J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Désolée, reprit-elle à l'adresse des journalistes, son oncle devait venir le garder mais il a été retardé sur la route.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est un plaisir de voir celui qui sera peut-être la prochaine étoile montante de la Russie !

\- Ne parlez pas de malheur. Tous les parents russes rêvent de voir leur enfant devenir champion, mais quand on l'a effectivement été soi-même, on y réfléchit à deux fois. Donc oui, j'avais sept ans quand Yakov m'a repérée en compétition et a demandé à mes parents de m'entraîner en leur promettant que je deviendrais championne sous sa coupe. Ça s'est réglé assez rapidement et c'est là que le niveau a monté. Il n'y avait plus rien de simple, plus de figure qui m'apporterait la victoire.

\- Ça ne vous a pas démotivée pour autant ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas dur pour une enfant de supporter cette pression ?

\- A l'époque, le rêve de devenir championne éclipsait tout. J'étais consciente que je devais travailler pour réussir, et je voulais réussir. Donc j'acceptais pas mal de choses, la fréquence des entraînements, la violence des commentaires de Yakov…

\- Eh bah moi ze l'aime pas du tout Yakov ! Il est vieux et moche et il crie tout le temps et y fait peur !

Les journalistes éclatèrent de rire pendant que Mila soupirait de lassitude. Le garçon sembla intimidé par leurs réactions et s'éloigna de quelques pas en direction d'une boite de cubes. Mila se retourna vers les journalistes.

\- Bref, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire avant mes douze ans. C'est là que j'ai participé aux nationaux que j'ai gagnés en passant un triple flip en toute fin de programme. Sa difficulté et le bonus de points de la deuxième partie m'ont donné une avance que personne n'a pu rattraper. Quand vos collègues m'en ont reparlé en interview, je leur ai confirmé que j'aimais le flip et que j'aimais le travailler, au point qu'il soit devenu ma spécialité donc que ça ne me dérangeait pas de le placer en fin de programme.

\- Avouez que le parallèle avec Victor est tentant !

\- C'est ce qu'ils se sont dit aussi. Mais mettez-vous à ma place à cet instant…

SHBLAAAAAM ! Mila sursauta violemment et se tourna vers l'endroit du salon où des pleurs terrifiés résonnaient sous une montagne de cubes que l'enfant s'était visiblement renversée dessus. Les trois adultes bondirent et se précipitèrent vers le garçon qui émergeait du tas.

\- Bon sang, fais attention, tu aurais pu te faire mal ! constata Mila. Tu ne pouvais pas les sortir normalement un par un ?

\- NON ! répondit l'enfant vexé. Veux doudou !

Avant que Mila n'ait pu répondre, le petit se précipita en courant vers une chambre et revint en serrant contre lui un caniche caramel en peluche. Il s'assit dans un coin du canapé en serrant le doudou contre lui et Mila et les journalistes se rassirent.

\- J'en étais où avec tout ça… grommela Mila.

\- Le parallèle avec Victor, vous nous demandiez de vous mettre à votre place…

\- Ah oui. Sérieusement, parce que j'ai dit que le flip était ma spécialité, vous vous êtes tous mis en tête que j'allais copier Victor ? On est des centaines de patineurs dans le monde, et il y a six types de sauts ! Statistiquement, vous aurez beaucoup de patineurs qui auront le même comme saut préféré ! Et puis… J'avais douze ans, je ne lisais pas la presse, je voyais Victor comme un dieu immortel, je sortais de mon programme libre, j'étais épuisée, courbaturée mais folle de joie… Donc non, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que le fait de dire que le flip était ma spécialité donnerait à vos collègues la confirmation qu'ils avaient enfin fini d'attendre celui qui serait la relève d'un Victor qui commençait à vieillir !

\- Vous avez donc été surprise de ce titre à la une des journaux, le lendemain ? Vous aviez vraiment imaginé un jour ce titre vous concernant, « _La relève de Victor Nikiforov est en jupe_ » ?

\- Surprise, oui. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais quand je m'imaginais percer, mais pas à ça. Bon sur le coup, ça m'avait fait plaisir hein. Victor était une légende vivante au sommet de sa gloire, n'importe quelle gamine de douze ans aurait été folle de joie de voir son niveau être comparée au sien. Non, ça a commencé à me déranger un peu ap…

\- Ça y est je suis là ! lança une voix en entrant dans la maison. Ah pardon, vous aviez déjà commencé ? Je vous dérange ?

\- C'est pas grave, soupira Mila.

\- TONTON MIMI ! s'écria le fils de Mila en se jetant dans les bras de l'homme.

\- Salut mon grand ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va trop bien ! On peut faire l'avion ?

Sans se donner le temps de répondre, l'homme porta le garçon à l'horizontal et courra dans le salon avec lui en imitant le bruit d'un avion. Mila sembla s'efforcer de respirer calmement avant de demander :

\- Michele ? Quand je t'ai demandé de venir le garder, c'était pour qu'on puisse discuter dans le calme…

\- Oui, allez-y c'est bon je le garde ! répondit-il avant de recommencer à faire faire l'avion à son neveu.

Mila laissa passer quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Dans le calme. Genre dans sa chambre ou n'importe où dans la maison à part dans ce salon, s'il te plaît.

Sans répondre, l'homme partit en direction du couloir avec l'enfant et Mila soupira de soulagement.

\- La vie en Russie n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, sourit l'un des journalistes.

\- Oh, il n'imaginait pas vivre dans un autre pays que sa sœur, donc quand elle a emménagé ici, il n'a pas mis longtemps à décider de rappliquer. Bon, j'en étais à ma première compétition, un truc comme ça ?

\- Après vos premiers nationaux.

\- Ah déjà ? Ah oui c'est vrai. Donc oui, ce gros titre stupide « _La relève de Victor Nikiforov est en jupe »_, repris par l'ensemble des médias qui ont oublié que je m'appelais Mila et qui ne parlait que de « _Nikiforov en jupe »_… Ça m'a vraiment marquée quand j'ai patiné sur _Staying Alive_, à l'exhibition de mes derniers mondiaux chez les juniors. Je m'étais démenée pour trouver une chorégraphie classe, que j'aimais, qui me correspondait, sur laquelle je m'amusais véritablement… Et vos collègues ne trouvent rien d'autre à dire que « _Votre chorégraphie était tellement surprenante, on revoit véritablement les idées de génie de Victor en vous ! »_. Vous y croyez, sérieusement ?

\- On se souvient en effet que vous étiez restée très dubitative devant cette réplique. Nos collègues avaient enchaîné sur d'autres questions vu comme celle-ci avait eu l'air de vous gêner, mais avez-vous aujourd'hui quelque chose à redire sur cet épisode ?

\- Quinze ans après, oui, j'ai ma réponse. Cette chorégraphie, c'était moi. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec Victor, elle me représentait et point. Comme chaque chorégraphie représente chaque patineur au monde, personne n'a jamais eu l'idée de faire des comparaisons de l'un à l'autre… Alors pourquoi Victor et moi ? Ça n'a pas de sens…

\- Vous n'avez à l'époque jamais tenté de faire une mise au point là-dessus, pourtant ?

\- Pas directement. J'avais quinze ans. J'étais intimidée par les journalistes, et je n'avais pas assez de culot pour me plaindre d'être comparée à Victor. J'ai essayé de le faire comprendre et j'ai cherché des chorégraphies qui me permettr…

\- MILA ?! Le petit demande son doudou, t'as une idée de où il est ?

\- Il est là, sur le canapé…

Mila lança le doudou à Michele à travers la pièce et reprit :

\- … Qui me permettraient de me démarquer. Mais. Allez vous démarquer de Victor… Il était toujours dans la surprise, dans le choc… Comment voulez-vous vous démarquer de quelqu'un dont les idées ultra-originales et choquantes sont la marque de fabrique ? Si je patinais en jupe ? C'est ce qu'il avait fait en exhibition en 2004. Avec des accessoires ? Il a déjà patiné attaché par des cordes. En costume traditionnel russe ? Il l'a fait aussi. A un moment, de désespoir, je me suis même demandé si je n'allais pas finir par patiner à poil.

\- Heureusement que vous vous êtes souvenue que votre fédération n'aurait pas apprécié ?

\- Ah non ça je m'en fichais. Je me suis juste souvenue que Victor l'avait déjà fait aussi. Du coup j'ai décidé…

\- DIS, il demande à prendre un goûter, on peut ?

\- Non il est sorti de table i peine une heure ! Arrête de te faire mener par le bout du nez par ce gosse ! Donc, j'ai décidé de faire simple. Des chorégraphies belles, mais banales. Une robe blanche avec un Hallelujah, une tenue noire sur une musique combattive, une robe dorée sur Le Roi Lion… Ça a eu le mérite de clouer le bec de vos collègues qui s'attendaient à être plus surpris que ça.

\- Ils n'ont pas cherché à vous le demander ?

\- Si, et je leur ai répondu que c'était les chorégraphies qui me représentaient le mieux. Bon, ça se voyait que je n'en pensais pas un mot, mais au final, ils n'ont jamais compris – et je n'ai jamais osé leur dire – que le vrai problème est que je ne voulais pas être comparée à Victor.

\- Cette comparaison vous a suivi jusqu'à la fin de vo…

\- DESCENDS DE CETTE ARMOIRE, tu vas te faire mal et ta mère va nous fâcher tous les deux !

\- Excusez-moi je reviens, grommela Mila en partant en courant vers la chambre de son fils. EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ MOYEN DE VOUS TENIR TRANQUILLE CINQ MINUTES, TOUS LES DEUX ?

Mila revint quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Pardon, vous disiez ?

\- Est-ce que vous jugez que cette comparaison avec Victor vous a suivie jusqu'à la fin de votre carrière ?

\- Hmm, non. Ça n'a même pas duré longtemps. Quand Victor est parti au Japon pour entraîner Yuri, ça a été un choc pour tout le monde. Sans rien avoir vu venir, la Russie perdait sa plus grande étoile, personne ne savait trop à quoi s'en tenir avec notre Yuri qui était doué mais trop explosif pour être fiable… Après le départ de Victor, les russes voulaient une icône fiable. Et ils se sont souvenus que j'étais là, et que j'étais trop stable et posée pour être capable de tout plaquer.

\- Ça a dû être une libération pour vous, non ?

\- Pas vraiment. Enfin si mais… En fait ça m'embêtait quand même que ce ne soit pas mon talent qui ait fait cette démarcation. Que ce soit juste à cause du départ de Victor que cette prise de conscience a eu l…

\- MAMAAAAAAAAAN ! Tonton Mimi il joue avec tous mes jouets et il veut pas me les rendre !

\- NON c'est bon tais-toi, je te les rends voilà !

Mila sembla sur le point de se fracasser la tête contre la table basse devant elle, et elle reprit :

\- Bref, plus personne ne me comparait à Victor après ça. J'ai continué à patiner pendant dix ans, jusqu'à avoir un corps en miettes, le moral dans les chaussettes à cause de l'épuisement du rythme de sportif pro, j'ai pris ma retraite, je suis partie en Espagne vivre avec Sara, on est revenues ici, Michele est arrivé aussi, elles vécurent heureuses et eurent un enfant, fin de l'histoire. D'autres questions ?

* * *

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**


	3. Sous la forme d'une recette de cuisine

_**Et voici la réécriture de cette semaine !**_

_**Contrainte : Sous forme d'une recette de cuisine**_

* * *

**Ingrédients :**

\- Mila

\- Dix cuillères à soupe de passion

\- 20 heures d'entraînement par semaine de carrière

\- Un gros sac de talent

\- Yakov

\- Une poignée de détermination

\- Victor

\- Une figure de prédilection commune entre Victor et Mila

\- Des journalistes sportifs

\- Un tube de simplicité

**Recette :**

1) Inscrivez Mila à des cours de patinage

2) Ajoutez trois cuillères à soupe de passion, trois heures d'entraînement par semaine, et du talent. Beaucoup de talent. N'hésitez pas à mettre dans votre stock.

3) Laissez mijoter quelques années jusqu'à ce que ses compétences se démarquent des autres filles de sa catégorie

4) Faites intervenir Yakov de façon à ce qu'il convainque les parents de la fillette de la prendre sous son aile

5) Versez le reste d'entraînement, réajustez les quantités de passion et ajoutez une grosse poignée de détermination

6) Laissez à nouveau reposer quelques années. Pendant ce temps, occupez-vous de Victor, et faites remarquer à son pays son âge grandissant et l'absence totale de relève arrivant à sa suite

7) Lorsque le talent de Mila a suffisamment enflé pour pouvoir exploser à la face du monde, ajoutez la figure de prédilection commune entre elle et Victor

8) Ajoutez deux journalistes sportifs, et mélangez. Attention, la réaction est rapide, contrôlez autant que vous le pouvez les gros titres de journaux aussi clichés que réducteurs tels que « _La relève de Victor Nikiforov est en jupe »_

9) La réaction n'empêchera logiquement pas le talent de Mila de gonfler encore. Dans ce cas, vous pourrez sans mal ajouter des chorégraphies d'exhibition qu'elle réalisera après ses victoires

10) Ajoutez deux autres journalistes sportifs et surveillez à nouveau attentivement les comparaisons stupides qu'ils vont continuer à faire

11) Les comparaisons vont s'amplifier et devenir systématiques. N'essayez pas de les contrôler, vous n'y arriverez pas. Veillez juste à ce que la passion et la motivation de Mila n'en pâtisse pas

12) Versez le tube de simplicité. A défaut d'être l'ingrédient idéal pour sublimer la patineuse, il permettra à minima de faire réduire les commentaires des journalistes

13) Retirez Victor et ne conservez que Mila. Si le pays entier ne se raccroche pas alors désespérément à sa présence en appréciant toutes les qualités qui lui sont propres et le fait qu'elle soit devenue la plus grande étoile de la Russie, vous avez probablement raté l'une des étapes précédentes

Attention ! Cette recette n'est valable que quelques années. Sur le long terme, vous n'empêcherez pas l'entraînement, l'âge et la lassitude de venir à bout de sa motivation et de son talent. Offrez-lui alors une retraite bien méritée aux côtés de Sara Crispino. Vous remarquerez alors que cette étoile du patinage russe, même après avoir raccroché ses patins, n'aura rien perdu de son éclat.

* * *

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plu !_**


End file.
